


Hate to Love You (Izaya Orihara x Reader) [One Shot]

by TenaciousGarbage



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Implied Relationships, Izaya Being Izaya, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, drrr - Freeform, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousGarbage/pseuds/TenaciousGarbage
Summary: Izaya loves humans, but does he love you?





	Hate to Love You (Izaya Orihara x Reader) [One Shot]

Izaya Orihara, a man known for his twisted love of all humans, such love causes him to reduce fragile souls into nothing more than scattered shards, begging for some sort of repentance. That is when he tosses them away like dolls, for he becomes bored of his playthings when they have nothing more to offer, after all, what fun is there to be had from a broken toy?  
  
No matter, he'll just have to pick a new one... That's when he picked you, and that my dear (Y/N), was when his love for all humans was tested.  
  
......  
  
_'Why do I hate you so much?'_  
  
_'How could I hate a human, I thought I loved them all?'_  
  
_'Are you even human?'_  
  
These are the questions seeping into every crevice of his mind as he trailed after you in the streets of Ikebukuro. He just couldn't help but ponder to himself, what was it about you that managed to embed itself underneath his skin? Whatever it was, it was poisoning him...  
  
"Do you insist on stalking me all day, Orihara-san?" you uttered, stopping abruptly and turning to face the man clad head to toe in black.   
  
_'It seems I've been discovered...'_ he cringed internally at his carelessness, of course you were going to notice him, you always do, why would this time be any different?  
  
"That's a little cruel don't you think, (Y/N)-chan? Stalking is such a strong word, I like to refer to it as observing~" he chirped, plastering on a signature smirk as he approached your form, stopping just a few feet in front of you.  
  
"Well, could you  **observe** someone else? Or am I the only person willing to put up with your presence without wanting to kill you?" you questioned, a deep frown evident on your features as you eyed him with defiance.   
  
Little did you know, you were right in what you said and it struck a chord within the info broker. He knows that there are many people who wish for him to meet his demise by their hand, or maybe even at the hand of another. Even his own sisters wouldn't have a problem with his death, or killing him themselves, they'd do anything to meet their beloved Kusuka after all.  _'Why does she have to be right?'_ he groaned to himself, feeling sick to his stomach, ' _Just another reason to hate her...'_  
  
"Harsh as ever, (Y/N)-chan~! You really know how to cut deep, don't you?" he remarks, clutching his heart dramatically in mock pain in an attempt to gain at least a reaction.   
  
"And you really know how to annoy me, don't you?" you say, mocking clear in your tone as your face erupted into a breathtaking smile. "But that's not why you keep observing me is it, Orihara-san?" you playfully chide.  
  
That was not the reaction he was hoping for. His heart started to race as he looked into your (e/c) eyes, a pale pink tone graced his cheeks.  _'No. Please don't do that...'_ he mentally slapped himself for how he was behaving, since when does Izaya Orihara blush?!  
  
Lowering his hand from his heart, he tried and failed to compose himself in front of you. His body rigid and breathing labored, as if in fear of what words lay on the tip of your tongue. "Could you provide me with the answer to why I observe you then?" he spoke seriously, no ulterior motive to his words could be found.   
  
You stepped closer towards him, hooking your arms around his neck and inching him closer to your body as you leaned up enough for your rosy lips to softly brush against his ear. "You observe me because you're a lonely man Izaya Orihara." you whispered sorrowfully.  
  
Then, you removed all trace of your touch. You tore away your grip and backed away from him, leaving him with only a wistful smile as you turned away from him, fading into the colourless crowds of Ikebukuro.  
  
Izaya stood there dumbfounded, unable to move. Had he just been hit by a flying vending machine? It sure felt like it. However, unfortunately for him, he now understood why he bares so much hate for you. You saw through his well crafted act. In fact you've shredded to it pieces. He was an incredibly lonely man, but you quench his loneliness and left him craving more of your presence.   
  
It was then he finally realised that he loved you more than your average human... And he hated that.  
 

 

_"Everyone lies, everyone hides things. Nobody makes it through this life being completely honest."  
\- Izaya Orihara_

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this many moons ago when I couldn't sleep... This is also the first fanfiction I ever wrote so don't blame me if it absolutely sucked ass. (Ignore that, blame it all on me since I subjected you to it by posting it here. I'm sorry;;;)  
> I originally posted this on Quotev too, so if you've read this pile of trash before that's probably why. I greatly appreciate any feedback so by all means throw some my way if you want to~!


End file.
